


Why are you like this||reddie

by Emily_tozier



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Reddie Fairytales (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_tozier/pseuds/Emily_tozier
Summary: I don’t want to spoil it
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	1. Eddie!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie go to the arcade

[ONE:EDDIE!!!]

Richie tozier paced around his room waiting for his best friend Eddie to come so they could go to the arcade. The door bell rang and Richie raced to the door "Richie why are you such a rush!"Maggie yelled from the kitchen. "I'm going to the arcade with Eddie" Richie said putting on his shoes. "Ok just be Back for dinner ok" Maggie said. "Yes ma'am" Richie said opening the door.

"Hiya Ed's" Richie said. "Don't call me that" Eddie said pushing Richie out of the way. Richie rolls his eyes and then pulls out a pack of cigarettes Bev had gave him. "RICHIE WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" Eddie said pulling the cigarette package out of his hands. "A pack of cigarettes" Richie said confused "WHO GAVE THEM TO YOU" Eddie said "Bev" Richie said. "Uggg I told her not to give you any" Eddie said throwing the pack of cigarettes on the ground steps on it and then throws them away. "EDDIE" Richie wined "I wanted those" "and I don't want you to fucking die so let's go" "ugggg" Richie said before following Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii


	2. Connor

[TWO:CONNOR]

Richie and Eddie walked two the arcade talking about all kinds of stuff such as the new fantastic four comic that they both wanted and how Richie wanted to go watch the new movies misery and Edward scissorhands. 

Once They got to the arcade Richie went around playing games while Eddie follow not far behind cleaning the buttons and joy sticks before and after Richie played a game. "RICHIE" "CONNOR" Richie said running towards a blonde boy. 

The rest of that day was just Richie and Connor playing and Eddie sitting around until Eddie got enough of Richie not paying attention to him and he left.

"Ed's lets g- were is Eddie" Richie said running out of the arcade.


	3. I hate you

Richie ran to Eddies house and knocked on the door. “Eddie is u..”Sonia said but got pushed out of the way. “Eddie why did you leave” “cause you were too caught up with connor” Eddie said “no I wasn’t” Richie said “YESS YOU WERE GO AWAY” Eddie said “I HATE YOU” Eddie said. Richie soon ran out of the room about to cry cause his one true love hated him now.


	4. I can’t help but love him

“No no no no no why did I say that”Eddie scolded him self for telling Richie he hated him. Eddie called and called and called but no one picked up he started to worry.

At the toziers house

“Richie it’s ok” Maggie said rubbing her sons back “No it’s not I can’t help but love him even if he hates me mom” Richie said then running up stairs. “What was all that about” wentworth said walking in the door. “Eddie” Maggie said and then walked back into the kitchen.

Eddies house

“Bev I’m so stupid why would I say that to him” Eddie said into the phone. “It’s ok Eddie I’ll talk to him” “thanks Bev” Eddie said before hanging up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Richie and Eddie known each other since the day they started kindergarten. They both have an massive crush on each other can a new boy come in between their friendship and maybe potential relationship.


End file.
